


Proof of Love

by SlytherinsLamp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsLamp/pseuds/SlytherinsLamp
Summary: Sirius was taught that Soul Marks were a waste of magic.James was raised to believe in the fairy tale romance.They both know who they love. They think.





	Proof of Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I have actually completed something. This hasn't been beta'd because MiraculousMarauder is too sleepy.

“What’s that?” as soon as the words left his mouth Sirius cringed. At four years old he knew better then to ask questions. Seen but not heard, that was the rule. His father glanced at him and then down at his own chest. The man sneered.  
“A soul mark,” he grunted, “Useless waste of magic.” Orion pulled on his shirt, covering the words etched above his heart. “What is marriage, Sirius?”  
“A contract between the right parties to maintain their lineage and blood purity agreed upon by the patriarch of the family,” Sirius reeled off from rote. His father nodded, the closest the man ever got to acknowledging his son had done well. Every nod made Sirius chest ache with pride and he found himself shuffling to stand a little straighter, hold his chin up a little higher.  
“One day Sirius I will find you a wife, of proper breeding, who comes from a respectable pure blood family. A woman to bear you magical children like your mother has done for me.” Sirius crinkled his nose up in disgust. Getting married seemed gross. “Don’t do that with your face. Get back to your tutor. We need never discuss this again.” Sirius bowed, he had been dismissed, turned on his heel and left the bedroom. 

10 Years Later…

Sirius laid beside James, watching his friend talk. James’ face was very expressive. He was alight with happiness, his eyes shone, his mouth pulled wide and eyebrows rose and fell with his words.   
“She’s magnificent, Pads. Her hair is like… like molten lava, red and ginger that flashes in the sun and ripples like actual flame… Her eyes are so green…”  
“Fuck sake, Prongs,” Sirius muttered, still watching his best friends face, “You’re so gross.”   
“Just wait Pads, when I’m eighteen and I get my soul mark, I have no doubt that it will say Lily Evans.”   
“Your soul mark?” Sirius mused. He hadn’t thought about soul marks in a long time. His family held them in disdain, marriage was a beneficial union, not something done for love. But he hadn’t believed the way his family did for years now, ever since starting at Hogwarts and finding James, Remus and Peter. They were probably wrong about soul marks too.

He jumped as James suddenly shifted closer, laying his head on Sirius’ chest and gazing up at him with puppy eyes.  
“Know who yours will be?” James asked, blinking at him innocently and pouting his lips.  
“Dickhead,” Sirius laughed, pushing James away from him, “It won’t be you and your great, fat head.”  
“You think I’m great,” James grinned soppily at him. Sirius laughed and pushed at him, James pushed back, and they quickly descended into play fighting, ending up with Sirius on the floor, James sitting astride him laughing. 

Later that night, James was asleep. Sirius still laid beside him. The thought of soul marks swirling around his head. He decided that maybe it was romantic, that there was someone out in the world that was your perfect match. He glanced over at the occupied bed beside James’. In the dark he couldn’t make out much but the shadow of a body underneath the covers but he could hear Remus’ gentle breaths. He felt a squirming in his stomach and couldn’t contain the wriggle it caused.

Sirius had realised he was in love a few moons ago, when Remus had been really badly injured. There had been a terrifying moment where they had thought he was gone. He had looked so pale and still and Sirius had felt like he was spiralling into a black hole, his breath sharp in his constricted chest. He had felt broken, shattered, at the thought that Remus was gone. It was then that he had realised he loved Remus in a different way to how he loved Peter. He had done a lot of reflection on his feelings for his three friends. At first, he had thought maybe he loved Remus in the same way he loved James, and he loved James fiercely. There was no one in the world who matched him as well as James did. But it was different for Remus. He daydreamed of kissing Remus, holding him…. Other things. He didn’t daydream of him and James doing those things. So, he was in love with Remus and this picture began to niggle in his mind of Remus’ name tattooed across his chest. He felt hope building inside him. 

4 years later…

“I’ll finally be able to tell him,” Sirius whispered to James, both of them laid on their backs in Sirius’ bed. James rolled his eyes.   
“You could tell him literally any day, Pads. I’m telling you he feels the same way about you.” Sirius snorted.  
“Like you’re an expert on love.”  
“Hey! I understand love. Got Lily to fall in love with me didn’t I!”   
“After nearly seven years, Prongs,” Sirius laughs. James’ face is flushed with happiness.  
“Shut up, my method was slow but I got there. You,” James says, rolling and propping himself on his side to poke Sirius in the chest, “Have been pining over Remus for just as long anyway! And I’m telling you he likes you that way too.” Sirius shot a hopeful look over at Remus’ bed. It was empty, he was probably in the library.   
“But tomorrow I’ll have actual proof for him,” Sirius says, smiling wide as he pictures Remus’ name in looping letters on his chest.   
“Soppy git,” James says prodding him again. 

The Next Day…

Sirius hadn’t slept. He had stared at the canopy of his bed watching it get dark and then light again. Beside him James was snoring softly, one of his legs over Sirius’, his forehead rested against Sirius’ shoulder. When it was finally light enough for Sirius to clearly see the room around him he disentangled himself from James, who let out a sleepy “Pads?”  
“Just going to the loo,” Sirius muttered running his hand over his cloth covered chest. It didn’t feel any different, he hadn’t felt any magic or tingling of the skin… nothing. He hadn’t considered that he might not have a soul mark. What if he didn’t? Was he so unlovable?

Sirius glanced over at Remus’ bed as he padded towards the bathroom. Remus was burrowed under his covers as he often was, the top of his tangled, caramel curls poking out the top. The sun sent streaks of burning bronze through them. Sirius felt his heart ache, he loved Remus. 

Shaking and scared Sirius stood in front of the mirror feeling as insecure as he had ever felt. He stared at his still clothed chest, his hands trembling. He tried to control his breathing, his mind flitting through all the outcomes. What if it was a girl’s name? He hadn’t even considered that. What if it was one of his cousin’s names? He was filled with horror at the thought. He shook his head at himself, “Get a grip,” he muttered.  
“That’s the right attitude, love,” the mirror muttered sleepily. 

Sirius hooked the bottom of his t-shirt and with a quick yank he pulled the t-shirt off, over his head and let it fall to the floor. He stared at the darkness of his eye lids, squeezing them shut. Now was the time. Several slow breaths later Sirius opened his eyes to read the name in the mirror!  
“JAMES!” He yelled, horrified, “JAMES!”

“Sirius!” Remus banged through the bathroom door. Sirius screeched, grabbing his t-shirt off the floor and holding it to his chest. “Pads, what is it? What’s wrong?” Remus asked, his wand casting around the room.   
“Sirius?!” James stumbled into the room, “What is it?”   
“I… I need to talk to you, James…” A flash of hurt crossed Remus’ face but he withdrew from the room.   
James made sure the door was shut, before turning back to Sirius, who’s face had drained of colour.  
“What is it? Is it your soul mark? What does it say?” James asked rapidly. Sirius’ breathing was harsh. He shook his head and closed his eyes. “Show me, Pads.” Sirius dropped the t-shirt and across his heart, in looping black letters: James Potter.

Several Minutes Later…

Remus was sat on his bed, nervously twiddling his wand through his fingers. He watched the bathroom door. He didn’t understand what had happened. Sirius had looked like he had seen a ghost. Remus wasn’t stupid. He knew it was Sirius’ eighteenth birthday and he knew what happened on your eighteenth. Remus stood and began to pace in frustration.  
What had his soul mark said? Whose name was now on Sirius’s chest. Remus had been nursing a desperate hope that it might be his. But what if he had been reading Sirius wrong? He thought that Sirius liked him. James had indicated that Sirius liked him. But now he wasn’t so sure. 

Finally, the bathroom door opened. James walked out his hand linked with Sirius. They hovered awkwardly, not looking at each other or Remus. They all stood in silence for what felt like a lifetime.   
“What’s going on?” Remus finally asked. Sirius dropped the t-shirt he was still clutching to his chest to reveal the dark soul mark. James Potter. Remus stared at him confused. “Oh.” He didn’t know what else to say. Why were they holding hands? Did Sirius love James? Had James just been playing with him. “I… err… James?” James flushed and looked down.   
“It says we are soul mates,” James said, looking uncomfortable, “So, I guess… this is us now.” He frowned, “The rest of my life with Sirius.”  
“We’ll have to get married,” Sirius said, his voice sounded monotone, “Get a house together… sleep toget…” James shuddered.  
“What are you two on about?” asked Remus, suddenly finding the situation amusing. These two boys so usually brimming with confidence looking small and unsure.   
“We… we’re soul mates,” said Sirius, looking up at Remus his broken heart shining in his grey eyes. Remus laughed, he couldn’t stop it. A full, deep laugh that shakes your whole body.   
“What?!” asked James bewildered.   
“You two, together,” Remus continued to cackle, “Oh merlin, it would be a disaster!” Tears poured from Remus’ eyes.   
“It’s not funny,” Sirius snapped.  
“How am I going to tell Lily? It took me so long to convince her.”  
“For fucks sake, you complete idiots.”  
“What? What is it?” James asked desperately. Remus just shook his head unable to answer. 

A knock at the door interrupted them and then Lily peered around it.   
“Morning,” she said brightly, coming into the room holding a wrapped gift, “Happy Birthday Sirius, I got you a present.” She trailed off as she took in the scene before her. The two gloomy looking boys standing together holding hands and then James’ name tattooed across Sirius’s chest and Remus’ pink tear stained face. “You got your soul mark,” she commented. Sirius nodded and James couldn’t look up from the floor. Remus was worried that he could see tears dripping from his face. “I’ve been reading about soul marks,” Lily continued, getting closer to Sirius to look at his chest, “You know it’s really rare to have a platonic one.” James’ head whipped up so fast his glasses nearly flew from his face.   
“Platonic,” he repeated.   
“Yeah… it’s meant to be a sign of…” Lily trailed off looking again at the boys connected hands, “James Potter,” she said indignantly, hands now on her hips, eyeing him with blazing eyes, “Why are you holding his hand?!”   
“Because… I… We… Platonic?” James stuttered, dropping Sirius’ hand immediately and running his hand through his hair instead.   
“Please tell me you were not about to break up with me … for Sirius Black.”   
“I well… I….”  
“Eloquent,” she snapped, “You aren’t even gay, Potter. Unless there is something you have been meaning to tell me!”  
“No… I’m not. I’m not gay.”  
“Pretty sure he’s Lilysexual,” muttered Remus.   
“And you,” Lily said turning on Remus, “Were you just going to let them…”  
“Woah… No, it was just too funny. Their faces,” he started to giggle again. 

“Platonic,” James repeated again in a voice that sounded much more like his own. He punched Sirius playfully and pulled him into a one armed hug, suddenly grinning manically and ruffled Sirius’s hair, “Platonic, Pads! I didn’t know,” he said earnestly to Lily, “My parents always… like a fairy tale… I didn’t know.”   
“Merlin’s balls, Potter,” Lily rolled her eyes, “Bloody idiot. Anyway, Happy Birthday Black. If you don’t mind, I’d like to take your soul mate down to breakfast now.” 

Sirius had stood practically mute during the whole conversation though colour had returned to his face and instead of looking broken and devastated he was now looking at Remus in absolute horror.   
“What’s the matter, Sirius?” Remus asked after Lily and James had left.   
“I love you,” Sirius blurted. Remus stared at him with wide eyes for several long minutes.   
“Oh,” he said, eloquently.   
“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to just… Remus… Moony, what I… would you like to maybe go on a date with me?” The usually cocky, confident boy was squirming helplessly in front of Remus, who felt a smile stretching over his face.   
“Sure you don’t want to take James?” He giggled. Sirius shot him dark look and flipped him the bird for good measure.   
“No, I don’t want to take bloody James Potter,” he all but growled, stepping closer to Remus, “Please,” he said. Remus smiled wider and took Sirius’ hand, linking their fingers. Moving until he was closer to Sirius then he had ever been. He was a couple of inches taller than Sirius, who was looking down, still squirming a bit.   
“I would love to go on a date with you, Pads,” he whispered, running his fingers through Sirius long, soft hair and along his jaw line before raising his chin, “I think I love you too,” he added, as he lent down and pressed his lips gently to Sirius’. 

March 10th

Remus was not surprised when Sirius Black’s name appeared on his chest in looping script. 

March 27th 

Neither was James Potter although he had to deal with Sirius’ theatrics at having two soul mates so hopelessly in love with him, which he somehow also pulled Lily in on, who lamented the fact that she would always be second best to Sirius Black.


End file.
